


Lamento Drabble collection

by yhibiki



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhibiki/pseuds/yhibiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Lamento drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asato/Rai - Awkward Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Asato/Rai. For mushyaaan, who requested "Asato/rai, as close to domestic as these buttfaces could ever get."

The morning after the heat is always awkward. Rai wakes with his head on Asato's shoulder and his tail curled around Asato's naked hips and no idea how best to untangle their legs. He unconsciously nuzzles Asato -- it was instinctive, not his own will! -- and is rewarded with Asato's arm curling tighter around him.

They should get up. They're vulnerable like this; any creature could stumble across the camp and attack them while they're naked. Even worse if another cat discovers them: rumors would certainly reach Konoe and Bardo before Rai has a chance to explain that everything is just a matter of convenience. He and Asato aren't-- they aren't -- 

Asato's tail twitches and drapes itself across the two of them, parallel to Rai's tail.

Well, whatever they are or are not, they're warm right now. Rai closes his eyes and decides to let Asato be the one to ruin the moment.


	2. Leaks/Konoe - Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-graphic rape. For crimsonmoonlyte, who requested, "Leaks x Konoe… a what if bad end for Lamento."

"You should have brought your friends," Leaks whispered into Konoe's ear. 

Konoe shook his head. "I'd rather die than let you put anybody in danger again because of me," he said, even as he tried to struggle out of his bonds -- but of course they wouldn't give, the magic was too strong.

Leaks grabbed Konoe's chin and forced him to look at Leaks, to look at that mirror image of himself. "I wonder what you would have looked like." The words were soft, and for a moment Konoe thought he could see emotion in those eyes. A split second later it was gone, replaced by the ever present hate. "Son of Shui, would he have raised you to spurn me as he did?"

In that instant, Konoe understood Leaks. "You don't hate the world," he said. "You're heartbroken."

Leaks growled. "Fool. Worry about yourself, and how _heartbroken_ your lover will be when he finds your broken and used body."

It hurt when Leaks's claws dug into Konoe's arm; it hurt when Leaks bit his lip; it hurt when Leaks thrust into him.

But even through the tears blurring his vision, Konoe could see that Leaks was hurting _more_.


End file.
